The Bug Queen's Fall
by Florina of Ilia
Summary: A monster has been terrorizing the people of Golden City! However, four Eternal Guardians are here to put a stop to that! Hopefully they come out alive.


Description: A monster has been terrorizing the people of Golden City! However, four Eternal Guardians are here to put a stop to that! Hopefully they come out alive.

* * *

**Additional Details/Information:**

I hope you like my story! I worked really hard writing it, double checking the spelling, and making sure it was entertaining!

By the way, I do Point of Views. So, enjoy the story! Written this myself, but each player is real. *smiles* Thing is, I wrote this while listening to 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley... o.O

Eden Eternal References: 

Locations: Golden Plains, Arid Wilds, Highlands, Shiver Peak

Monsters: Cursed Bug Queen Gilles, Scorpion Beetle, Toxic Scorpion Beetle

Monster Skills used: Bite, Curse of Hatred, Cursed Aura

Players: Prompto(Knight) , Graysoul(Illusionist), Yesi(Cleric), and VanRoar(Shaman). (Note: All players are from Diamond! :3)

Player Skills used: Provoke, Judgement Storm, Knight's Breeze, Elegant, Focus, Destructive Blow, Fire Bomb, Deadly Icicle, Hypnotic Eye, Purifying Wind, Light's Blessing, Light's Sanction, Healing Radiance, Cure, Drops of Heaven, Totem of Grace, and Natural Punishment.

Player Outfits Mentioned (Both costume and class): Mysterious Taoist Robe, Shaman hat...thing(1st Costume version). Mysterious Crown, Personalized Aviators.

This story took two days to plan, and three days to write; a total of five days was needed to write this.

* * *

We had chosen a certain monster to kill today, as to what we have heard, it's very presence would scare the locals, and it had killed many innocent lives, with its huge, sharp claws. Many who tried to beat it had died, and a few had barely come back alive, although they would be missing an arm or a leg. It was considered invincible; no matter how many times you knocked it down, it would come back up, looking as it did before the conflict began, and this cycle would repeat in a fruitless attempt to take down the so-called "Bug Queen" Gilles, until the brave soul attempting to take down this monstrosity would collapse out of sheer exhaustion, and would be consumed by the monster . That however, changed today.

Let I, Prompto, tell you our fight with Gilles, and how things could have gone either way.

* * *

Prompto POV

"So, this is it, right Gray?" A female Human, with red hair and aviators, asked one of her companions, an Ursun with a white robe.

"Yeah, according to the locals."

"Well, it isn't easy on the eyes." The other Ursun commented, as he re-adjusted his hat. Up ahead, was the monster the townspeople of Golden Plains had hoped one day would fall by the hands of the Eternal Guardians. Gilles, as it was so named, was looking out a cliff, paying no attention to us as we prepared for a long fight against it. Of course, it probably wouldn't take long for it to notice us, as the Toxic Scorpion Beetles and Scorpion Beetles began to move away, almost as if they knew what we were going to do...

I went through several strategies in my head as to how to defeat it as quickly as possible, without any casualties. As I was a Knight, I had to help these poor people; it was my code of honour. As I was going through another strategy; one that involved knocking the thing down the hill, said monster suddenly turned around and lunged at me. I had just barely enough time to block with my shield before it slammed it's claw into me, knocking me back a bit, and making my crown fall off my head. The others turned their attention towards Gilles.

This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

Yesi POV

I heard a screeching as that thing, Gilles, attacked Prompto. Fortunately, he was able to block the assault. I used the chance he created to give him a Light's Blessing, as I saw Gray land a Deadly Icicle at the Bug Queen. Our Knight was busy Provoking it, and laying down a Judgement Storm, as I focused on healing ourselves. It was quite tiring, as it could deal so much with just a single hit! It even tried to bite Prompto!

This lasted a long while, until it just stopped. Suddenly, it began rocking back and forth, and before I knew it, I felt my body change.

It was extremely painful, the process of growing claws and legs. When I opened my eyes- I had a lot, I think- it was really hard to focus. I couldn't remember my healing spells, either. The worse thing, was that I was filled with the need to run. To get out of here and never come back.

Before I knew it, my legs were taking me away from the battle. Turning my bug head around, I saw the others were doing the same, but in different directions.

Just before I got too far away, I felt everything change; my claws became hands, and I had 2 legs again. I guess this was Gilles' way of hating us. A Curse of Hatred, perhaps? Regardless to whatever it was called, I ran back, and healed my team mates with a Healing Radiance.

This process continued several times more. We were getting tired, but so was Gilles.

We could outlast it. We had to.

* * *

Van POV

We were keeping up well with something that was known to be invincible; Yesi provided excellent healing, while Prompto kept its attention on him and Gray landing several Deadly Icicles. I also supported Yesi with healing with the occasional Drops of Healing, but I mostly threw Natural Punishments. To keep my energy up, I summoned a Totem of Grace.

It began rocking back and forth again; I assumed it was the bug transformation.

Ugh, that was not fun. More like torture.

Surprisingly, we didn't change. It seemed to really do nothing, and it sunk to the ground; a perfect opportunity to attack it. We attacked it with full force; Prompto with his Judgement Storms, Gray and his Fire Bombs, Yesi with a few Light's Sanction, and I, Van, with Natural Punishment.

It stood back up a few seconds after our onslaught, but that wasn't what caught my attention. A scar Prompto had made earlier, on its side.

It was gone. As if it never got hurt in the first place.

This intrigued me, but it began to rock back and forth again, and I soon found myself a horrendous bug with a desperate need to flee. I ran away, but I felt my body return to normal, again. It rocked back and forth again -how many times is it going to do this? - and sunk to the ground again. We let loose another onslaught, but I paid careful attention to what could have healed that ugly thing.

Then I saw it; it seemed to have draped some sort of green aura onto Prompto; it was quite hard to see. When Prompto attacked, I saw the aura go past his arm and onto the place he attacked and healed it.

"That's it! Prompto, stop attacking it! It placed some sort of aura on you, and every attack you do heals Gilles!" I yelled to him, hoping he wouldn't be too into the fight.

"What?" my friend asked, as he turned around to face me. He must've heard me, but he probably didn't listen to what I said.

"I said, don't attack it, Prompto! Your attacks heal it whenever you have that Cursed Aura it gives you!" I repeated, just as the aforementioned Gilles, stood up, and smacked the knight across the back in a surprise attack, sending him to the ground, and having both his shield and rapier fly away in different directions, leaving his back vulnerable for one fatal blow.

* * *

Gray POV

Time seemed to have slowed down; just as Van had let out the reason why it was invincible, Gilles had brought in an attack on Prompto while he was unaware, and left him defenceless. It raised its claw, and I could see the Knight bracing himself.

I couldn't let him die. We would go shortly after, if he did. I felt words fly out of my mouth faster than I could register saying them, and I seemed to have launched a Deadly Icicle at it. Its claw was getting closer and closer to Prompto's exposed body, and I feared that my attack wouldn't make it in time.

I had to close my eyes; I couldn't bear to see my friend leave us like this.

I didn't have to, as I could hear a screeching, and slowly opening one of my eyes, I saw my attack had pierced Gilles right between the eyes. It stumbled back, and Van took the chance and used Cure on Prompto, returning his strength as he picked up his shield and rapier, turning to face the Bug Queen again.

We weren't going to let it live, after what it had done. We continued that dance that was this battle, running when we were overcome with fear in our bug state, then returning, only to have it try to trick us into healing it again. However, since we knew the truth, it remained unhealed. We saw it was tiring more than us, and in unison, we all shot our strongest attacks at Gilles; Yesi with Light's Sanction was first, forcing it back. Van with his Natural Punishment knocked it back again; it was close to the edge of the hill. I sent a Deadly Icicle its way; it knocked the Bug Queen right over the edge, and down the hill, exposing it's stomach.

Prompto dealt the final blow, stabbing it cleanly through its stomach, then dragging it across till he had split it in two! The remains fell at the sides.

The battle was over, and there were no casualties.

* * *

Epilogue; Prompto's POV

We had returned to Golden City to report our good news. We were still bleeding from the battle at that time, but Yesi and Van were quite tired, more tired than Gray and I, so we didn't bother them about it. The townspeople were overjoyed that we had taken down that monstrosity, and had held a banquet in our honor.

A few days later, we chose to go our separate ways. From what I heard, this is what happened to them.

Van decided to stay in Golden City, as he wanted to help get rid of the city's problem with the bandits situated nearby the town.

Gray had moved on, exploring the ancient ruins in Arid Wilds.

Yesi was recognized for her outstanding healing capabilities and was sent to the Highlands in order to assist the Valencia soldiers there.

As for me, I became interested in the path of the Martial Artist, wanting to prove myself in any condition, until eventually ending up in Shiver Peak; the coldest place known.

There was one thing, that I think we all mutually knew.

It was that we would meet again, and help rid the land of evil once more.

* * *

So how was that? :D I hope you like it!


End file.
